13 Nights
by Faye Silo
Summary: Music was my life until I met him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dance One**_

Dancing, to some, was a portrayal of the soul, just as almost every art was. Emotion is something you have to have to be the best. You have to pour your heart and soul into it. Or, at least, that's what my dance instructor had told me and now that I look back, she was right.

A passion is what I like to call it, when really, it's my life. On the street, people recognize me, they say, "Look at Roxas, look at how pretty he is while he moves". In the end, I turn my music up and tune them out, continuing my way to wherever it is I'm going that day.

In the clubs, people watch. They stop and stare. Their eyes are so familiar as they watch my fluid motions, their voices all the same and blending into one another until it's all just a soft buzzing in my head. But tonight, tonight there were a new set of eyes, _emerald_**incandescent**and_**beautiful**_. They followed my movements and soon, apparently whomever it was had been approaching, those orbs were in the front and after a few moments, they were dancing along with me.

This, the dancing with someone else, was all new to me. No one, and might I say again, No one has ever dared to step up to dance beside me. But this man, he was **brave**and**beautiful**and**amazing**.

By the end of the song, I was so hypnotized by him that I didn't know which way was up or down, left or right, forward or back. What felt like hours later, but was truly only moments, he took my hand between one of his own, _lanky_**bony**and_**onfire,**_ and kissed it softly. Then, he was gone.

_**Dance Two**_

I saw him again the next night, sipping very slowly on some alcoholic beverage of sorts. His eyes were searching, though it seemed for nothing in particular. My feet carried me over to his side and a smile, something I didn't do often, slid across my face easily for once.

He had locked his eyes, I noticed, with mine as soon as he had spotted me coming his way, a smirk on his too pale face. When I reached him, I spoke softly, but loud enough he could hear me above the music, "I never caught your name yesterday stranger, or do you not have one?"

He, this stranger, just smiled and lead me to the dance floor. That night, I think I had more fun than I had had in awhile.

In the end, I never did the learn the man's name, but there was always tomorrow.

_**Dance Three**_

By the third night, I guess he had finally grown tired of dancing and when he saw me, he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door.

One would wonder what you could really do at two in the morning on weekday. So, out of pure curiosity, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Café on the corner, It's open twenty-four hours." the red headed man, whom I had just noticed was red headed, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. His voice was soft and smooth like caramel and highly intoxicating.

I watched, entranced, as he pulled a pack of Camel no.9's from his pocket. He set one, I noticed, delicately between his pearly pink lips and as he lit it and took a puff, I watched amazed as the smoke curled beautifully from his ruby red mouth, "You know, you never did tell me your name."

He shrugged , "I didn't feel it was important."

I pouted my lips angrily at the sky and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, I think It's very important."

A smile and a very addictive laugh fell from his lips, "My name, Roxas, is Axel."

That morning, over breakfast, we shared many laughs, but the time for him to go, came far to soon.

_**Dance Four**_

The fourth night, I brought my brother, Sora, and his boyfriend, Riku, to the club with me to meet him. I remember dancing all night waiting for him to show. I kept thinking and saying, 'Maybe he's just late. Give him a bit longer, he'll show.'

Well, at least, that's what I thought.

I held onto that for the rest of the night and smiled and assured my brother I was fine as they walked me home that night.

Truth is, I was hurt, I felt like I had been stood up.

_**Dance Five**_

I showed up at the club that night with high hopes and when I noticed he was there, sitting at the bar and smiling at me with that stupid and beautiful smirk of his, I pouted angrily and marched over to him, "Where were you yesterday?"

His smirk shrunk into a soft and sad smile that tugged my spirit down, "Soon, I'll be able to tell you. Just give me a few more day's, okay?"

That night I remember very well. That night, we shared our very first kiss.

_**Dance Six**_

On the Sixth night, I brought Sora and Riku once again, though at first they had revolted and said they didn't want to see me hurt again, but I finally convinced them into coming.

That night, everything had gone smoothly. He was there and introduced himself almost as if he knew I would be bringing them. The introductions were a little different than expected though, he introduced himself as my boyfriend and kissed me deeper then the night before. I lost myself in that kiss and Sora had laughed later on saying he had never seen me melt like that.

Axel only laughed and said that he would like to be a lot of firsts for me, he accompanied a nice little wink along with that and Sora said he had never seen me so red.

_**Dance Seven**_

The seventh night was nothing truly important. We danced and had a good time. Sora came with Riku again because apparently they had grown quite attached to the man and the idea of me being with him. Now that I think about it, I had grown quite attached to him and the idea of me being with him.

In the end, Axel walked me home and there, on my porch, asked me out on our first date. Which, of course, I kissed him happily and said yes to before saying goodnight and walking inside to swoon happily about.

_**Dance Eight**_

I remember this night fondly, this was our very first real date. We had dinner at this wonderful restaurant that had live piano music. It was smooth and sultry, but compared to his voice was nothing.

We talked, really, about everything and nothing. We talked about our childhoods, the music business, and just music in general.

After dinner, as we walked home, we talked more on childhood and searched for things in the stars. And when we reached my doorstep, I decided I didn't want this night to be over just yet, I invited him inside

I remember everything from that time. I remember the first kiss that ignited it all. I remember starting in the living room and moving to my bedroom. The soft feel of the sheets under my skin, my hands on his chest as he did things I never thought possible with that mouth of his. I remember the sound of his moan as I sucked gently on his fingers.

The thing I remember the most, before all the ecstasy, was the pain. His fingers did I scissoring motion and remember his soft words, "Shh, baby, I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

Then the fingers were gone and he replaced them with something MUCH bigger. And suddenly, I felt whole.

Everything after that was amazing. And in the end, I saw stars and my toes curled delectably.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was him pulling me into his side and kissing my temple and saying, "Roxas, I think I'm in love with you."

_**Dance Nine**_

When I woke up in the morning, he was gone, but on the pillow was a note

"_Dear Roxas,_

_I'm sorry I had to go, but work was calling. Tonight, if you could please, meet me at the park and we'll go for a moonlit walk. Okay?_

_Love,_

_Axel"_

That night, I met him at the park and we had a picnic under the stars.

_**Dance Ten**_

This night we really did nothing.

Well, we laid in my bed all day and listened to the rain pitter patter on the window. And I happened to learn something new about my self too

Dancing was becoming less of my life, while Axel was becoming more.

I never wanted him to leave.

_**Dance Eleven**_

I remember this day very well because he bought me a puppy. Though, what I was going to do with it I had no earthly idea.

But, I did remember what Axel named it, he named it Ven.

_**Dance Twelve**_

I never saw him this night it sort of upset me, but I had a bad feeling in my chest about why he didn't show.

_**Dance Thirteen**_

Oddly, when I saw him, he said nothing. At first we just drank some tea while watching the news, but then he pulled me from the couch and drug me out the door.

I honestly thought this was the bad omen and it was.

We stopped, I noticed, a few miles away from my house in the old cemetery in front of a grave that I thought held no relevance. Then again, maybe I should have read the name on it, but he started to read it for me so it didn't really matter.

"Reno Kasai. Born August thirteenth, nineteen eighty five. Died September Eleventh, two thousand one." he went silent for a moment, "Do you remember the attack on the twin towers? Of course you do, who could forget. I was on the second floor when the plane crashed into the buildings. My twin brother was on the Twentieth." then he was crying, "I remember waiting for him to come out of the building. I waited for so god damn long. And he never came out. I remember watching in horror as the building collapsed on itself." he stayed silent for a moment, "Later, they found his body in the debris and he was barely there, They rushed him onto the ambulance and I remember his last words. He told me he loved me and that he wanted me to remember that. Then, he was gone."

At first I was stunned and said nothing but then he shrugged it off, "Now you know why I disappear so often."

After that he grabbed my hand and walked me home. I refused to let him leave that night so we stayed in my room and watched Disney movies until we fell asleep.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_** Okay, so, I was sitting in class one day and started thinking about dancing. So, I jotted the first two down. The ending really didn't come to me until I watched this 9-11 video.If you search 9-11 on google, it'll be the first video you see to the song hands by Jewel.**

**You should really check that out, It made me cry.**

**At first, I was just going to have Axel be a ghost and then he disappears, but I changed my mind in the end, as you can tell.**

**Well, please R&R.**


	2. Alternate ending one

_**Authors note:**_ **Okay, so many people have mentioned doing maybe an alternate ending type thing. So, why not? Better yet, I'll do three for you. I had four different endings in mind when I wrote this fic. I wanted it to have a eye-catching beginning and a tragic ending. So, all three endings involved something tragic. Anyways, here's alternate ending number one.**

* * *

_**Dance Eleven**_

Axel was strange, I realized. He was always gone during the day and I suppose he was working. Though, I have also come to realize, I have no idea what he does. I suppose I could ask him, but I figured that if he wanted me to know he would have told me.

Anyways, when he came over that night he brought with him a giant box of sorts. I wondered, momentarily, why he was bringing me a gift, but pushed that thought aside.

Upon opening the box, I was jumped, literally. A puppy, yellow furred and blue eyed, had pounced on me. It was, to say the very least, adorable, and I had no idea what I was going to do with it.

It's name, as it read on the tag, was Ven.

Axel had named him.

_**Dance Twelve**_

I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. This feeling worried me to no end and I was on edge all day.

I thought that it might get better when I got home and got to see Axel that night, but it turned out that that odd feeling dealt with him.

He never showed.

I waited up, I think, until about midnight, but still, he never showed.

_**Dance Thirteen**_

When I saw him, he seemed out of it, like he wasn't there. I sort of wanted to just dump a bucket of water on his head, or pinch him to wake him from whatever dream he was in, but every time I asked him what was wrong, he would shake his head and say nothing.

Finally, after an hour I'd say, he turned off the television and just stared at the blank screen while saying. "I'm sick Roxas."

That one phrase confused me to no end, "Sick? What do you mean sick?"

"My memory isn't so good anymore, Roxas. I'm forgetting more things by the day. It started out slow, I was just losing some things that weren't important at all, but soon, I started to forget things that were more important. I don't know when my birthday is, Roxas. I just can't remember. One day, I'm afraid I'll forget myself entirely, but I'm more afraid of forgetting you. I don't want to forget you Roxas! I'm taking medication, going through treatments, and it's slowing it down, it may even cure it, but the chances are really low."

I felt myself begin to cry as he finished up, tears already spilling down Axel's cheeks as I brought my hands up to brush them away, "It's okay, because no matter what, I love you and I'll stay with you. Even if I have to remind you who I am everyday. We'll be like Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore from _50 First Dates_."

The last thing I remember from that night is laughing about my little joke, then heading off to bed.

That morning, when I awoke, I was still in his arms and I realized, having to remind him who I was everyday was much better than having to leave him. Even if it would kill me on the inside for him to forget me. As long as I had him by my side, I would be happy because I love him.

"I love you, Axel."


End file.
